


Demands of an Ungrateful World

by Irradiated_Demigod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irradiated_Demigod/pseuds/Irradiated_Demigod
Summary: DoaUW follows the story of a fully realized Avatar, a Firebender-born man, Kaito. His predecessors' experiences, their lives and deaths, have driven him to the conclusion that the world no longer deserves the Avatar's help. So often was it too cowardly to act for itself that it allowed evil to fester, and grow, leaving Avatar after Avatar to suffer as they fought bitterly to right the world.Kaito has decided that the Avatar would no longer be a tool to an ungrateful world. Nearly three hundred years after the Airbender Genocide led by Fire Lord Sozin, now the year is 292AG, and the Avatar has not been sighted since the Great Red Lotus Massacre of 289AG.The Avatar before Kaito was an Earthbender, Avatar Kanna, who's death inspired the Red Lotus to strike at critical technological infrastructure and developers the world over. In the aftermath, the world grew little, and Kaito was able to train in peace. Afterward disappearing in the Earth Kingdom, abandoning the world altogether.





	1. The Simplicity of Seclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you're here. Good.
> 
> This is my first go at writing an original Fic in an existing universe who's basis is purely that of Original Characters, and a few obvious Canons.
> 
> I hope you like it, any feedback would be lovely.
> 
> I'll be using actors and actresses, models and etc. as references for character appearances.
> 
> For now:  
> Avatar Kaito - Avan Jogia  
> Zuhzuo - Jenah Yamamoto  
> Sheng - Steven Yuen

**離隔**

**Book One: **

Loneliness

**Chapter 1:**

The Simplicity of Seclusion

 

The Cycle of the Avatar follows that of the seasons, Fire to Summer, Air to Autumn, Water to Winter, and Earth to Spring. The season of the Avatar had turned to Summer far earlier than normal, Kaito had been born likely a century or more ahead of his time. The Tragedy of Avatar Kanna was well-known around the world. The White Lotus had brought the Avatar forth to show her skills to the leaders of the world. Fire Lord, Earth Representatives, Water Tribe Chief, and United Republic President, all gathered to witness her power. Kanna had been well-along the road to becoming a full-fledged Avatar, it was a fluke that she was struck by a stone during the demonstration. The location was secluded, the healers were incompetent. Her death was slow, and painful, and the memories haunted Kaito thoroughout his life.

At least, up to the point where he completed his spiritual training. He was finally able to come to terms with Kanna's death, and move past it, though in more ways than just mentally and spiritually. The White Lotus, to his mind, had served it's purpose, and he was finished listening to them. Kaito had left them respectfully, but he did not linger, bidding them farewell and vanishing. But he didn't manage to evade the world's spotlight for long, though it wasn't for lack of trying. The Red Lotus has been observing Kaito for years, and when he left, they thought to capitalize on his departure, mistaking it for abandoning the principles the White Lotus. When confronted, he lied about his intentions, and was taken before the Red Lotus' Masters to discuss enlisting his help, a single decision that spelled doom for those supposedly "wise" Masters.

Their mistake cost them everything. While Kaito had been understanding of the White Lotus, he did not share the same compassion with the Red. Their Masters divulged their plan, and the Avatar launched into a full assault in the Avatar State. The successive battle was short, and brutal. His entire time with the White Lotus was spent pushing the limits of his power, and he had never found one, leaving trainers injured rather severely after sparring sessions. That brutality and refusal to hold back was perfectly developed for engaging in battle against people like the Red Lotus. The fight unfolded as one might expect against a militant Avatar, even the Red Lotus didn't stand a chance.

Every wave of elemental attacks was deflected, or redirected to superlative effect. And when they were exhausted, falling before the Avatar's onslaught one by one until all sat before him on their knees, he offered them an ultimatum: Surrender, or suffer the Avatar's judgment. What followed was deduced to have been a final, desperate attack, one that obviously failed. The scene found was men and women of the Red Lotus with their hands and feet locked in stone, gargoyles locked in a permanent stand with their heads hung forward on death, bowing one last time to the man who conquered them.

Since that day, Kaito had lived in a small town in the Northern Earth Kingdom while the world's problems rose and fell without the Avatar's help. He lived a simple life apart from everyone else's demands and commands aimed at the Avatar. They'd taken his past lives for granted, even vilified them for their failures and mistakes. He refused to take part anymore, and the world was bursting at the seams without the Avatar's aid, not that the Avatar was aware of that.

 His seclusion was almost perfect, living in a small community where the biggest news some days was schoolyard sweethearts. It was the simple, quiet life he knew Kanna would've wanted, the one Aang wanted, and the one Korra had come to wish for after her various trials.

The village was a collection of forty families, and featured a modest, central hall for meetings, which also served as a schoolhouse. He was seated near a river at the edge of town, his legs crossed as he watched the water flow, following along the course it had cut in the earth over the years. Kaito didn't even hear Zuhzou approaching until she spoke, "You've been out here all morning, Kaito..." The Avatar's gaze snapped away from the river, and up to his friend, it's important to note that despite having her and his friend Sheng, he felt more alone than he cared to admit. He didn't want to help the world, but hiding from it meant hiding himself, and that left a hole at his core that couldn't be filled by being accepted as the character he was choosing to play.

"I've just...I was just appreciating the river...", he replied softly, glancing back at the fluid as it rushed along it's path. "Riiiiight...ok...um, have I mentioned you're pretty weird sometimes?" The Avatar smirked, rising slowly, "I thought you said it was charming, and quirky?", he countered. "True, though I never said that weird, and quirky and charming were exclusive.", she rebuttaled. "Fair point." She reached out, patting his shoulder, "Better luck next time, Kai...now, c'mon inside, water watcher, before your sunburn gets any worse."

 _'Worse?'_ , Kaito thought, touching his forehead testingly, and sighing at how warm his forehead felt. "HEY GUYS?! YOU'RE GONNA WANNA HEAR THIS...!", Sheng called from the doorway of his small, two-story, five-room house. Zuhzou and Kaito had been lucky enough to have been invited to live with Sheng a year ago after they'd lost their homes to bandits. Kaito regretted not acting as the Avatar, then, but he was still unwilling to be found by the world. What worried them was that, for as long as they'd known Sheng, he'd never been one to sound so panicked.

And so the pair rushed inside to the voice on the radio, "...and the riots in Republic City ended today with an entire street in the Northwest district burned to the ground, and four children missing from the Bending families living in some of those homes. We'll run updates on this story as we get them, but this violent anti-Bender demonstration has this reporter asking: What does the future have in store, and who was the mysterious man who called his fellow Non-Benders across every nation to action? And, most importantly, where is the Avatar, and can we count on him to return?" Sheng turned off the radio, "It's just like the Equalists back when Avatar Korra first came to Republic City...", Sheng said. "No...no, this is...different...", Kaito replied thoughtfully. "Different, how?", Zuhzou asked. "These guys are more organized. You heard what the reporter said...'across every nation', which means they're not just in Republic City..." "So...what's that mean?", Sheng probed curiously.

"It means things are about to change...", the Avatar said,  _'I might not have a choice this time...'_ , he thought.


	2. Conflicts of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the news of riots and destruction from Republic City sinking in, Kaito is forced to face the past, and evaluate his place in the world going into the future.
> 
> If that wasn't enough, Sheng, Zuhzou, and a number of the village's Benders have begun talks about leaving to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Kaito - Avan Jogia  
> Zuhzuo - Jenah Yamamoto  
> Sheng - Steven Yuen  
> Avatar Kanna - Gouriki Ayame

**離隔**

**Book One:**

Loneliness

**Chapter 2:**

Conflicts of Interest

Kaito woke early in the morning the night after the radio had delivered the news of the riot in Republic City. He stayed on his back, staring at the cieling soundless, save for his breathing.  _'What should I do?'_ , he thought to himself. Sitting up slowly, he spared a glance around his room. Only a plain, oak dresser stood beside the door with a small mirror on it, the only furniture in the room besides his bedroll. The door was locked.

He kicked off his blanket, and crossed his legs, gently pressing the knuckles of his closed fists together, closing his eyes. His body remained stiff as stone as his spirit passed beyond the boundary of Material and Spirit, and he came face to face with Kanna on the other side. Behind her, in the shape of a pyramid, were all the past Avatars, Korra just behind Kanna and to her left, Aang behind and to her right, and so on and so on. He focused on Kanna for a moment, then turned to Korra, "I need your advice..." The aged Waterbending Avatar smirked lightly, "You've gotta be really desperate if you're asking me for advice." "You know Non-Bender revolutionists better than anyone...", Kaito countered, taking a seat as the rest of his past lives faded. Korra plopped down across from him, an expression of worry dominating her features, "The best part about being a Spirit has got to be no more joint pain, or ghost aches..." Kaito smiled faintly, lowering his head, "Korra. You know how Kanna died, you know who was responsible...", the Firebender Avatar raised his head, "When Non-Benders started kidnapping Benders in Republic City, do you think your involvement just made things worse...?" Korra's expression darkened, "I did exactly what Non-Benders expected me to do...I played right into Amon's hands the whole time...and...in the end, he took my Bending away...things might've worked out if I hadn't gone there, or they could've gone much worse. I know that's not helpful, but, honestly, the best advice I can give you is to just...do whatever you think is right."

Kaito sighed, dropping his head forward, "Yeah, that...I was afraid you'd say something like that. Benders are going to expect me to take their side, Non-Benders will, too...but I can't side in favor of something that will create imbalance in the world...I've spent years away from everything because of what the people in charge did to Kanna. She was so afraid...me coming back now could just everything worse." The past Avatar's expression softened as she looked upon Kaito, "If there's one thing I learned, it's that sometimes...it really is better to do nothing. Every time I acted before I knew everything, it made things worse, even if I managed to work them out in the end..." Korra's gaze met Kaito's, "You have to forge your own path...decide what kind of Avatar you want to be. I offer this wisdom to you, Kaito...good luck."

She faded away, leaving Kaito sitting in the Spirit World alone, rising slowly to a stand, placing his fists together, "Thank you, Korra. I'll...think about what you've said." He closed his eyes, returning to his body as a series of knocks echoed through the room, "Kaito?", Zuhzou whispered from the other side. "I'm awake, Zu.", he replied, rising slowly and cross the floor to unlock the door. He pulled open the middle drawer of his dresser as she opened the door, "Hey, sorry, I hope I didn't-" "You didn't, I was just about to get up...", he cut in with a comforting smile which was rapidly replaced by a frown as he met her gaze, "What's wrong?"

The Earthbender was staring at her feet, lifting her gaze with some hesitation, meeting Kaito's, "It's Sheng. He's trying to convince everyone to go to Republic City...he says he wants to help stop those Anti-Benders." He pulled on a shirt, and pants, "What good could he possibly think could come from going there and antagonizing the situation?", he asked, sliding his boots on, stepping past her in a bit of a rush. "I know, but...what if he's right, and-" "Zu, nothing ever good has ever come from him rushing into situations.", he said, and she gently touched her arm where a wrap had been carefully placed on her arm. "Yeah, I...I know, I just...are you really ok with just...doing nothing?"

Kaito sighed heavily, stopping before turning to face her, "Sometimes that's exactly what we need to do...but no, it doesn't feel right. But more angry Benders' voices will only make things worse...now, where are they?"

She led him through the village, to the main hall, and pushed the doors open. "Look who finally decided to show up. How could you even sleep after what we heard last night, Kaito?", Sheng asked, pointing accusingly at the Firebender. "Easy, there's nothing we can do about it, and staying up all night talking about it would only frustrate everyone.", Kaito reasoned, motioning at everyone else in the room, "And the only decisions that come out of being tired and frustrated are bad ones."

Sheng grunted, turning his head, "Yeah, well...I can't just pretend everything is normal." Kaito frowned, "C'mon, Sheng...nothing here has changed. What difference could we even make if we did leave?" "I don't know!...It just...feels wrong doing nothing.", he said. "I know, but if any other Benders are feeling the same way you do, we have to hope they won't act too quickly...any Benders going to Republic City now would be doing exactly what these guys would expect..."

Sheng and the others were all looking at him, now, "So...if we can't help, what do you think we should do, sit around and do nothing?" "No, we go back to our lives...we be patient, and listen..." Sheng placed a hand on Kaito's shoulder, "For now...", he relied, stepping past him.

 _'...For now...'_ , he agreed to himself.


	3. Hard Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Kaito - Avan Jogia  
> Zuhzuo - Jenah Yamamoto  
> Sheng - Steven Yuen  
> Shiro - Mokomichi Hayami  
> Atsuki - Emi Takei

**離隔**

** Book One: **

Loneliness

**Chapter 3:**

Hard Choices

The Benders in town had done what Kaito asked, at least on the surface. He pretended not to notice the people sneaking around to Sheng's place late at night, they pretended not to notice him watching them. It was an imperfect, and increasingly tense situation. No one talked to him like they used to except Zu, and even she was more hesitant, and quieter than normal. He knew what they thought of him, that he had betrayed his own kind by standing against action, but he felt, in his bones, that if was the right thing to do. When Korra had thrown in her hat against Amon's revolution all those years ago, the results had been ugly, hard to watch, and it culminated in the total capture of Republic City, and downfall of it's government. Kaito believed, truly, that the stakes were even higher now than they had been then, and rushing into the situation head long would only result in the same chaos that had followed Korra.

But they didn't know why he felt they way he did, they couldn't know, or they'd not only resent his lack of support, but hate him for it. The traitor Avatar who left the world alone when those in power, in fact people everywhere, wondered why he wasn't helping. He bore the burden of understanding, and the demands of his own conscience to remain, not simply impartial, but invisible. The world had to learn that the Avatar was not a tool to be used, and discarded at leisure, they had to understand that the Avatar's purpose was to maintain balance, not put on a show for those in power.

"Kaito?", Zu asked, concern showing in her expression, "Are you alright, you're staring at the wall like you're trying to burn a hole through it?"

The Avatar managed a weak smile, "Everything's...huh...I'm fine, just...didn't sleep well last night."

"Been thinking about what Sheng said? I know you said it might make things worse, but everyone in Republic City is probably scared, it might comfort them to know there's other people out there who support them. Think about those families, their kids-"

"I think about it all the time!", he shouted, "Don't you...I'm not...it's not that simple. It's not. If we go there, those rioters...the 'Anti-Benders'...they'll use it to justify their actions. We'll be giving them exactly what they want. I thought you trusted me...", he finished, pain transferring into his tone as he ran a hand down his face, sighing into his palm. "You're repeating everything Sheng's been saying every time you guys sneak over there like I haven't noticed..."

"No! Actually, I thought of this for myself, and I do trust you, I just don't understand why you don't care more...you seem so...dispassionate about everything that's going on, like you're not even worried about all the Benders in Republic City...", the Earthbender stated.

"I'm worried about everyone in Republic City, but more Benders there won't help things!", Kaito replied, " _It will only make things worse._ "

" _You. Don't. Know. That._ We could stop this thing before it gets any worse.", she countered, her voice raising.

" _I_ am the  _only one_ who seems to know that. You, and Sheng, and everyone else only care about right now, but what happens when the Anti-Benders in the Fire Nation, or here in the Earth Kingdom, or at the Air Temples, or Water Tribes hear about it?! They're going to do worse and worse things to show everyone how serious they are...and you're all, what, going to run around the world stopping all of them?!"

Zu slammed her hands against the table, rising so quickly that she knocked the chair she'd been sitting in backward, "IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES, YES!", she yelled, and Kaito recoiled slightly, gritting his teeth, "Kaito...if the Avatar won't do something about it, then it's up to us..."

At that, Kaito felt all his fight leave him all at once, slumping back, defeated, he lowered his gaze.

Zu seemed to take notice of his silence, "What was that?", she asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I don't want to talk about this anymore.", Kaito muttered, refusing to make eye contact, instead staring at the grains of the table.

"No. Uh-uh, you don't get to just shut down like that, what is your problem?", Zuhzou repeated.

"I said it's nothing, Zu, just leave me alone.", Kaito growled, rising from his own chair to leave the room.

"So you admit I'm right, is that why you can't even face me?!", she continued, once again slipping into a more combative tone.

"No! You're wrong, and you're too stone-headed to see it, so there's no point talking about this anymore, do whatever you want, because I,  _OBVIOUSLY_ ,  _CAN'T. STOP. YOU!_ ", the Avatar yelled back.

"Ugh! Y-You're _IMPOSSIBLE_ to talk to sometimes!", she said, kicking the chair aside as she stomped out of the room, "I'm going to Sheng's to talk with everyone, stay here and pout for all I care!", she declared angrily, slamming the door as she left the house.

Kaito stood wordlessly, gripping the window frame so tightly his knuckles had turned white. He realized that he couldn't stop them, if even Zu had turned against him, and he watched as she crossed the middle courtyard of the village, and entered Sheng's house. He could see others inside before the door was slammed shut. Hanging his head forward, he sighed heavily, "I don't know what to do...", he admitted to himself. He wasn't sure if he was expecting some grand epiphany if he had said it out loud, needless to say, he was disappointed by the silence and lack of insightful revelations that followed. He stared at Sheng's door from the window for a long time before pushing off the window frame, and trudged outside.

Each step felt heavier than the last, and he was even slower to knock on Sheng's door, which opened slowly, "So...you change your mind?", Sheng asked, Kaito could make out the sound of the news radio playing faintly from inside.

"No, I just...figured I should be here...to at least hear everyone out. May I come in?", Kaito asked quietly.

"Ugh...yeah, I guess." He pulled the door open, and the Avatar immediately noted that nearly every Bender worth their salt was there. Old, young, or somewhere inbetween. All seemed to be looking at him with some disdain. He stepped inside slowly, and took a place in the corner.

"So...where were we?", Sheng asked.

Zu spoke up, "Kaito isn't going to help us.", she stated bluntly, and the Avatar could practically feel the glares, though he refused to look up to meet them. Maybe they were right to be angry at him.

"We already established that, Zuhzou, I meant-", but he was cut off by another voice.

"Sh, guys, shut up, something happened!", Shiro interrupted loudly, turning the radio up so that all conversation, even muttering, ceased.

"-just received confirmed reports that the Fire Lord, and the rest of the Royal Family were found slain in the Palace, the Fire Nation army is struggling to maintain control of the blossoming chaos. New information also suggests the President of the United Republic, Chief of the Water Tribe, and Earth Council were also targeted, however, it seems the Dai Li, and Presidential Bodyguards were able to stop the attacks, it's unclear if anyone was injured, or what happened to the assailants. The Water Chief, we're being told, was injured during the attack, this station will bring in updates as we receive them."

At that, Shiro turned the radio back down, "They're targeting world leadership everywhere...", he said in absolute horror.

Atsuki spoke next, "We've gotta do something, they're trying to tear everything apart from the top, down..."

"And what can we do but make things worse?", Kaito asked, finally speaking.

" _Something!_ ", Sheng relied, which effectively shut Kaito down. "I'm leaving tomorrow, anyone else? Show of hands."

Zu's went up first, then Shiro, Atsuki, and so many others, eventually everyone. Sheng approached Kaito slowly, "C'mon Kaito, how can you still disagree...?"

The Avatar slipped past Sheng, gripping the doorknob, "Because...once other people start getting involved...it's just going to get worse.", Kaito said, opening the door, and retreating outside.

As he walked home, he pondered what he'd heard, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen this before, but his main focus was on his friends.

The next morning, Kaito woke up early to see the others off. Everyone packed, ready to go. He stepped up to Zu, opening his mouth to speak, but she blurted out, "It's not too late for you to come with us. We don't want you to stay here alone..."

"I don't want any of you to go...", Kaito countered, "Why won't you at least try-"

"We already did...we can't do nothing...you know, I hoped maybe you'd see us all out here, and you'd change your mind.", Zu said, "I don't know why you're afraid of doing something-"

"I'm not afraid.", Kaito interjected

Zu continued as though he hadn't spoken, "-But I can't do nothing...we've decided to leave markers along the roads we take in case you change your mind...goodbye, Kaito..."

"Zu...", the Avatar whispered as she turned to leave.

"Yeah?", she responded hesitantly.

"ZUHZOU, C'MON, WE'RE LEAVING!", Sheng called from the head of the group.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!", she replied, "What is it, Kaito...?"

"I- ahh...just...be careful, ok?", he finished quietly.

"I will if you do...", she replied sadly, turning and joining the others as they left. Kaito didn't stay to watch them leave, retreating to Sheng's house to collect the radio before returning home. He plugged it in, and sat down to listen once it turned on.

He was so sure he'd made the right decision, which only begged the question: Why did it hurt so much to stay behind if he was doing the right thing?


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito, now on his own, has more time on his hands than he knows what to do with. His friends have left for Republic City, and as the days pass, the ache left behind in theit absence grows unbearable. His only distractions? The radio he borrowed from Sheng's house, and his memories, reflection being his favorite means to escape his new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Kaito - Avan Jogia  
> Grandmaster Lu Tong - Ken Watanabe  
> Grandmaster Shao Tun - Jackie Chan

**離隔**

**Book One:**

Loneliness

**Chapter 4:**

Memories

A void had opened in Kaito when Zuhzou and Sheng had left, and he had begun to feel like that void had been cast like a curse over the whole village. People stayed at home, never wanting to venture too far away from their own houses. He saw so many worried parents and grandparents talking to each other, so much doubt, and fear. Those same people looked at him with a mix of envy and disappointment, and he, in the days following his friends' departure, found himself increasingly comfortable inside, away from their staring gazes.

The radio brought him news as it came, but he kept it turned off most of the time, he hated it for how easy it made spreading panic, and fear, even if it was unintentional. So instead, he would often sit down to play Pai Sho with whatever spirit he could convince to come in through his window, not that most spirits were shy to begin with. Though he ran short of new opponents less than a week after he'd begun what he believed was a clever method of passing time. Most of the spirits were either too good, or just plain bad. The latter didn't enjoy losing all the time, the former got bored beating him all the time. Both opted for more active games.

It was in the daydreams that followed that he slipped into reminiscing about bygone days...

_Twelve years earlier..._

"Again, Kaito. You'll never master Waterbending if you can't even lift a single drop of water!", Lu Tong shouted.

"Perhaps you're pushing him too hard, Water is Fire's opposite, maybe-", Shao Tun began.

"Maybe  ** _you_** should shut your mouth, and let me teach, Airbender!", he growled back, turning back to Kaito, "And don't you dare try to use that excuse on me, boy. You may be the Avatar, but I'll throw you into the middle of that lake if you think for one second that I'll treat you any different from any other student."

"Lu-", Shao said meekly.

"Don't you have some meditation to get to? I won't bother you, you don't bother me, got it?", he interrupted, again. Shao took one last look at Kaito, sighing as he made his way back into the White Lotus compound.

Kaito found himself watching the old man go, at least until he was smashed in the face by a hose of water, and knocked flat on his back. "Why have you stopped trying to move the water?! Keep your mind focused, or I swear to the Moon Spirit that I'll never pass you as a Waterbender, understand?! I won't pass you until you're an even better Waterbender than I am!"

Kaito rolled over, and rose to a stand, "I understand." Another dousing, he was knocked down again, coughing violently to expel the unexpected water from his lungs, realizing his mistake: He had failed to address Lu Tong properly. He rose once again, "I understand, Grandmaster, I promise I won't fail you!", he said, resuming the exercise.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, as it stands now, we'll be going over the basics for years.", Lu Tong replied, crossing his arms, "Now,  _ **again!**_ "

_Present Day..._

Kaito opened his eyes slowly, _'You're the one who showed me what it took to be the Avatar...I had to be a symbol of balance, but I also had to be ruthless, just like my enemies would be. What would you expect me to do this time, Lu? How can I fight against an enemy if I know striking them will only make them stronger?'_ , he thought to himself, rising slowly to turn on the radio.

"Benders from all around the world have been coming to Republic City, and other Nation Capitals, in droves. Boats, and trains loaded with these wannabe heroes arrive daily, but have this reporter asking if this could be the beginning of the end for Anti-Benders, or just more fuel being thrown onto the fire. In other, likely related news, new assault victims have begun to appear daily, and a recent string of brutal murders have forced the Metalbending police to declare Martial Law in the city. The victims are all confirmed to be Benders, and, of the seven victims thus far, five were not citizens of Republic City. President Baotu Fong has been placed, on-record, saying that he supports the Chief's decision to enforce Martial law until such a time as order is restored. Officials advise visitors to postpone any trips to Republic City until the situation is resolved, but, the question remains, will these warnings be enough to deter other incensee Benders from coming to the city to help? I suppose-", Kaito turned the radio off, sighing heavily.

 _'Martial law...doesn't anyone see that they're just making things worse?'_ , he wondered, reclaiming his seat by the window, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.  _'Just like back then...'_

_Eleven years earlier..._

"Excellent progress, Kaito! Just keep pushing, and maybe you'll one day be good enough to spar with one of my  _ **NOVICES!**_ " The word echoed in Kaito's ears, and the young Avatar's movements energized in earnest. In the crisp air of dawn, the Avatar could see his breath, but he wasn't shivering. He regulated his breathing, just like his Firebending Master had taught him, and he was able to stay warm by heating the air around him.

He hadn't slept in two days, and yet he still remembered every lesson.

"Lu Tong! Don't tell me you've kept the boy down here all night, again?!", Kaito had never heard an Airbender lose his patience, and the gale that followed Shao Tun as he approached was terrifying. "How will he ever learn if you work him to death?! You should be ashamed of-"

"He's moving water, isn't he? That's better than he was two days ago, maybe if he masters a simple Water Whip, I'll let him rest. Until then, he's staying on this beach. I am his Waterbending Master, Shao Tun, like it or not, you can't keep me from my duty, and I won't hold back if you try.", Lu Tong said, finally turning to face the Airbender.

To this day, Kaito didn't know what Shao Tun saw in Lu Tong's eyes, but the Airbender froze in place, his formerly slightly off-calm expression bending into a wicked glare. "If something happens to that boy because of your recklessness...neither will I." With a spin so fast that his cape whipped the air, and heavy steps, Grandmaster Shao Tun stalked away.

Again, Kaito was caught by the blast of water, only this time, instead of falling, he raised his hands, forcing the spout upward as he stumbled back a step due to the raw power behind the attack. "Much better, Kaito...again."

_Present day..._

_'He didn't care if I was the Avatar, it took a year of training for me to even move Water, and, even though he was a harsh teacher, he didn't give up on me...he just kept pushing against my Waterbending block, even though his fellow Grandmasters opposed his roughness...'_ , Kaito opened his eyes as a Spirit landed on his knee. It resembled a snake, but it's underbelly was covered in thick fur, and whisker-like tentacles extended a foot off it's face, just beneath it's nostrils. It's body was a constantly shifting canvas of reds, while it's hair was neon blue, and whisker-tentacles a strange, metallic dark blue. He ran a finger down the center of the Spirit's back, "I don't suppose you know what I should do?", he asked, and the Spirit lifted off, flying outside. "Didn't think so."

He closed his eyes again,  _'Maybe if Shao Tun had seen what you were trying to do...things wouldn't have turned out the way they did...'_

_Nine years earlier..._

"Congratulations, Kaito. As of today, you've become a fully-fledged Avatar, worthy of the title, and, at only sixteen years old...I'm sorry the other Grandmasters couldn't be present. Grandmaster Ling Zao, your Firebending Master, was called upon by the Fire Lord, and Grandmaster Sung Lee, your Earthbending Master, as you know, broke her arm and leg stopping that runaway train near Ba Sing Se..." Shao Tun said, bowing his head. "Well done, Avatar."

Kaito bowed his head in return, "Thank you, Grandmaster, but, you didn't mention his name, where is-"

"Shao Tun, the boy has not met the necessary requirements to be passed as a Waterbender.", Lu Tong said as he took the steps up to the training plateau. "You and the others do not have the authority to approve of his Waterbending prowess... _ **I will judge his performance for myself.**_ " He raised his hands, and launched an attack instantly. Kaito had just enough time to side-step the blade of ice, even while Bending it to change it's trajectory.

 _'Idiot! Just turn it into liquid next time...'_ , Kaito berated himself, lashing out with a flurry of ice only to feel a sudden, sharp pain on the side of his leg, glancing down to notice a spike of ice protruding from a puddle, stabbing into his calf.

"ENOUGH OF THIS, LU TONG, STAND DOWN,  _ **NOW!**_ ", Shao Tun ordered, rising from his chair.

"I TOLD YOU, AIRBENDER, I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, NOW-", Lu Tong started.

But Kaito attacked while he was distracted, knocking him aside, "This is my fight, Grandmaster Shao Tun...I can do this."

As Lu Tong rolled with the blow of the water into a stand, hearing Kaito's declaration, he smiled, "That's good, face your defeat with honor, Kaito!" He drew water to himself, and blasted it forward as a wall, with all the force of a raging tsunami. Only it didn't land, even as it carved an ugly path toward the Avatar, he didn't panic.

Launching himself skyward with a spout of water, he whipped himself around in the air, stealing the water from Lu Tong's attack to extend the spout, and bring a cyclone of water down upon Lu Tong's head, using himself like the head of a battering ram to smash the Grandmaster into the ground. Anchoring himself and Lu Tong in place with ice, he kept up the torrent of water as a constant stream, like being glued to the floor beneath a giant water faucet. It took all he had to focus on maintaining an air bubble around his head while simultaneously draining every training pool directly onto Lu Tong.

Only after counting to one-hundred and eighty did he stop the flow, holding it above himself and his down teacher, who coughed violent beneath him, barely managing that, let alone fighting back. "Submit, Grandmaster Lu Tong."

The older man chuckled weakly, "Heh...not bad...you win, Kaito." The teen smirked, and smashed Lu Tong in the face with one last blast of water, sending him into a fresh coughing fit.

"That's  ** _Avatar_** _Kaito_ to you, Grandmaster.", he said, melting the ice he'd formed over his and Lu's hands, rising slowly.

After he had finished coughing, he nodded slowly, "Congratulations, Avatar Kaito.", he said, standing even more slowly than his former student.

"Are you satisfied now, Lu? I was certain he was going to drown you, and I was trying to decide whether or not to intervene.", Shao Tun admitted from the sidelines, hopping over the railing and gliding to the ground beside them.

"I am. The Avatar is stronger because of how I trained him. If I'd babied him like you wanted, he'd still be struggling to make a puddle ripple.", Lu Tong replied.

"Or perhaps he'd have passed earlier because he wouldn't have been dead on his after being kept awake for three days straight!", Shao Tun replied, "You were a laughable teacher with no patience, it's a wonder he even survived your inept tutelage!"

Kaito could feel the water being drawn up, but as soon as Lu's arm shot forward, Shao's hand shot up, deflecting the water before he jumped back, "This has been a long time coming, Lu Tong, your arrogance must be punished!"

"No, it's your soft nature that needs to be corrected, Shao Tun!", Lu Tong replied, adopting a fighting stance. Only neither were permitted to continue, as they each moved to strike, Kaito activated the Avatar State. Each attack was blasted aside with a single gout of fire.

" **Enough!** ", Kaito declared, "You're  ** _BOTH_** bringing shame to the title of Grandmaster!"

Lu Tong was the first to speak, tearing off his White Lotus robes, and throwing them on the ground, leaving him standing in only boots and pants. "You're all weak, Shao, every single one of you...I renounce my title as Grandmaster, and forfeit my position within the White Lotus...but this won't be the last you see of me...", he said, turning and stalking away.

_Present day..._

_'I never thought I'd see you again, Lu...why did you have to keep your promise? Was it really all pride?'_ , he thought.

The Avatar turned to the radio again, turning it on. "-taken to the streets today to ask some of these youngsters why they're here. Young man, may I borrow a moment of your time?"

"Huh? I-I...yes, yes of course!", the voice sounded familiar to Kaito, although it was hard to tell with how excited so many other voices sounded.

"Yes, I am known as the voice of Republic City, but, please, settle down. Young man, may I, and my loyal listeners, know your name?", the host asked.

"Sheng.", Kaito gasped quietly.

 _'Does he even know what's going on right now?'_ , Kaito thought. 

"Well Sheng, it appears you've brought quite a few friends with you, where is it you all came from?", he asked.

"Oh, uh...it's a little town in the Northeast Earth Kingdom, called Hui-Shing.", Sheng answered.

 _'You need to leave, Sheng, get everyone back home, now.'_ , Kaito thought.

"Well, Sheng, from Hui-Shing, why are you and your friends here?", the real question. 

"Well, we heard what was happening over the radio, and-"

"HEY KAITO, IT'S ME! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE LISTENING, BUT WE'RE ALL OK, WE GOT HERE SAFE, AND WE HOPE WE'LL BE BACK HOME, SOON!", interrupted Zu's voice, far louder than it needed to be.

"Hey now, hands off the mic, I'm trying to do an interview, and-", a sudden, earsplitting sound cut the announcer off, and Kaito felt a rush of blood leave his face.

"Sheng, Zu..."

" **The train-",** static, **"-talbending** **Police on-scene, taking the wounded-",** static, **"...-ean the recorder's damaged, fix it!"** More static, and then finally, " **The train station here in North Republic City was attacked moments ago, and our affiliate stations are reporting similar attacks across the city, this is Po Lin Varrick, reporting this devestation as it's happening, keep yourselves indoors, and-"** he changed the station.

"-Lin, moments ago, Ba Sing Se's highspeed rail stations were sabotaged by-", Kaito turned the dial.

"-loss of our Fire Lord and his family, these fanatics have destroyed much of the rail system throughout the capital city-", and once more.

"-docks are in flames, most of the Northern Tribes' commercial vessels were in the harbor, though, thankfully, most military ships were patrolling our nation's waters. Could whoever is responsible for this attack be involved with the terrorists who targeted the Chief last week, or perhaps they're one and the same. Could this be the start of-", Kaito turned the radio off, and crossed the floor to his dresser.

He pulled out a bag, and began packing clothes into it, also taking the time to roll, and tie his bedroll beneath the bag.  _'This is it...'_ , he thought,  _'I can't run away from this.'_ He tightened the straps on his bag, opening the door, and closing and locking it behind him. People watched him as he went.  _'No more hiding...this world may not deserve the Avatar...not after what happened to Kanna...'_ His eyes flashed dangerously as he walked down the road out of the village,  _'But these fanatics made a huge mistake...Korra may have been merciful against the Equalists, but these Anti-Benders are on an entirely different level...Lu Tong...I understand, now...why you did what you did.. This world is...chaotic, corrupt...but it's people deserve a chance. You abused your power over me to show me what it was like to feel helpless...to push me, I just didn't see it, but I do now.'_

His lips parted and he sighed,  _'Sheng, Zu, everyone...just hold out a little while longer...I'm coming.'_


End file.
